


Bo to nie ma sensu

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: - Wychodzę!  - krzyknął Bill i wyszedł.Czyli trochę  o typowych billdipach.





	Bo to nie ma sensu

Trzask.

— Puść mnie! — wrzasnął Dipper, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Szarpał się i miotał, ale Bill nawet nie myślał o tym, żeby go posłuchać.

Roześmiał się okrutnie, a niebieskie płomienie buchnęły z jego dłoni.

A potem jęknął żałośnie i wstał.

— To nie ma sensu! — krzyknął i rzucił scenariusz.

Dipper wywrócił oczami, wytarł łzy i podniósł się z łóżka, na które wcześniej został rzucony przez demona. Szybko nałożył na siebie koszulę, ale niewiele to dało, bo Bill ją porozrywał w niektórych miejscach. Podszedł do demona.

— Co znowu nie ma sensu? — spytał, odgarniając z twarzy włosy.

— Ta scena. Dlaczego niby mam cię gwałcić? — Bill podniósł scenariusz i jeszcze raz go przejrzał, ignorując przy tym to, że wszyscy, łącznie z bardzo młodym reżyserem, gapią się na niego i niecierpliwią.

— Bo... ludzie tego chcą? — Dipper wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale, Sosenko! To nie ma sensu. Jesteśmy wrogami, a ja ledwie ożyłem... Czy nie powinienem czuć w tej chwili obrzydzenia do ciebie? Albo... czy nie powinienem się martwić, że może pokonacie mnie drugi raz? Czy ja naprawdę nie mam nic lepszego do roboty? — marudził Bill, a reżyser coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił.

— Bill...

— Poza tym... serio? Jesteś mądry, a działając z siostrą stanowisz zagrożenie dla niejednego demona i naprawdę, wiedząc o tym, mam cię wykorzystywać akurat do tego? — Demon prychnął i usiadł na łóżku. — I jeszcze ma być wielka miłość z tego? No kurwa. Kto pisał ten scenariusz?!

Dipper zaśmiał się nerwowo, widząc niebieskie płomienie, i zerknął na dziewczynkę kręcącą się po ogromnej sali. Na różowej koszuli miała czarny napis „scenarzysta".

— Bill, daj spokój. To tylko jedna scena.

— A w następnym odcinku będzie kolejna.

— I będzie trwała z dwie minuty.

— I znowu nie będzie miała sensu, i będzie obrzydliwa, i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to dostanę jakiejś awersji seksualnej.

— Ty jej dostaniesz? Zresztą... nieważne. Lepiej pomyśl o tym, że na tym sezonie Gravity Falls zarobimy więcej, niż na poprzednim, bo pewnie zlecą się napalone fanki i wszyscy będą wesoło wykrzykiwać „niech żyje billdip!", a potem, kiedy zjawi się już Will, dojdzie do podziału. Jedni będą za willdipem, bo to zdrowa i piękna relacja, a drudzy za billdipem, bo „Spójrzcie! Bill tak pięknie go gwałci! A tutaj uśmiechnął się do niego!". I będą się kłócić, wyzywać, a w końcu zjawią się też tacy, co powiedzą „Ej, ludzie. Dipper jest hetero. Przecież Bill go do wszystkiego zmusił, a Will zachowuje się bardziej, jak jego matka, niż partner". Ogółem będzie dużo bitw wśród fanów. Ale to dobrze. O to chodzi.

— Serio? A ja całe życie myślałem, że chodzi o to, by pokazać, że osoby homoseksualne są normalne i, że każdy, nawet ktoś taki jak ja, może się zmienić. I jak tak dalej pójdzie dołączę do fanów willdipów.

— Na początku tak miało być, ale potem wszyscy zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że popularność jest ważniejsza.

— Wszyscy? A ja?

— Cóż... ty wtedy byłeś w łazience i malowałeś się, więc stwierdziliśmy, że nie ma sensu czekać. — Odezwała się Mabel, która do tej pory siedziała na jednym z krzeseł. Sztuczna krew pokrywała jej ubrania, a na ciele miała, oczywiście nieprawdziwe, zadrapania i siniaki. — A teraz... Możecie już zacząć się gwałcić? Bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, minie cały dzień, a my dalej będziemy na tej scenie! A przecież trzeba to jeszcze zmontować, dodać jakąś muzykę i tonę cukru i lukru.

— Do gwałtu?

— A czemu nie? A teraz do roboty!

Bill zerknął na Dippera. Chłopak leżał ponownie w łóżku i bawił się nerwowo pościelą.

— Nie. Ja się tak, kurwa, nie bawię — warknął Bill i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. — Pierdolę to. Wychodzę.

I wyszedł.

A potem, gdy przyszło mu płacić rachunki, wrócił.

I nakręcili wszystkie odcinki.

A on i Dipper żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

A potem przyszło im kręcić kolejny sezon, a w ich życiu zjawił się Dipper Gleeful.


End file.
